iHave A Secret Affair
by Gay Romantic Writer
Summary: Freddie has a secret lover, who is it and how will it affect iCarly read and find out. SLASH. If you don't like don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Affair

As Sam and Carly were upstairs in the iCarly studio. Carly and Sam were getting ready for the live broadcast of their popular internet web show iCarly. The was about to start in two mintues.

"Where is Freddie", Carly questioned angrily

"Yeah, where is that skunkbag", Sam chimmed in

"Freddie is usually not like this, but he's been acting very strange lately", Carly explained " he comes late but leaves ear-

A door opens and Freddie enters with a smile on his face

" Como estas, chicas"

Well, we're not feeling bien", Carly cryed dramaticly. "You're late".

" Sorry, and in 5, 4, 3, 2,-"

_**AFTER THE WEBSHOW**_

"uh…yeah, nice show guys blah, blah, blah" said Freddie. "I have to go see ya"

"Wait", yelled Carly. "You're not Ke$ha"

"Yeah, where you goin' Fredweird", yelled Sam

"None of your business, Pucket", Freddie yelled back as he slammed the door.

Carly had the house to herself, so as Freddie stormed downstairs he made a quick phone call.

"Hey, boo". Freddie said in his sexy vampire accent he use in the iCarly skit. My mom won't be here for two weeks, so you wanna come over"

As Freddie was making this phone call Carly and Sam sneaked and snooped around to hear what was being said.

"Cool, you like pizza",

"Supreme or Hawaiian"

"Cool, supreme it is, I see you in ten. MUAH."

As Freddie left the apartment, Carly began to speak.

"Okay Sam, you know what we have to do right."

"Grab a slice of that pizza Freddie is about to order"

"No"

_**(fade out)**_

_**(Fade in)**_

In their black out fits Carly and Sam were near Freddie's apartment door hiding behind the lush green plants.

"Carly, how long are we suppose to here", Sam whines.

"Long enough until we find out what Freddie is up to", Carly explained.

As the two girls were standing behind the plants, Justin Bieber walked down the hallway with a wrapped gift in his hand, knocking on Freddie's door. As Freddie answered, Justin gave him the gift with a sweet smile. After he set the gift down, Justin and Freddie start making out in the hallway, With Freddie's hands on Justin's hips, while Justin's hands were in Freddie's hair.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

Carly's jaw dropped with awe, she just couldn't believe that she was seeing what was presented before her very eyes. After Freddie and Justin was done making out in the hallway, Freddie grabs Justin's hand and guides him into his apartment. Once the door closes, Carly jumps out of the lush green plants still shocked and looks in Sam's direction. Carly begins to speak.

"Did you just see that, I can't believe that Freddie is

"A faggot" chimed in Sam.

"Sam!"

"What, it's not my fault he is what he is. I kind of always knew he was little man lover. In fact I think that he had a little crush on your brother Spencer."

"What" yelled Carly.

"Yeah, in fact it was more than just a crush! Cause when I was getting money out of your money stash while you were at Sunday School I saw Freddie and Spencer making out."

"Stop making up lies Sam, plus thats not the issue! The issue is Freddie macing on my man!

"Wow, Carly I didn't know that Justin Bieber was your boo." smiled Sam.

"Yeah you didn't know I dream about him everyday"

"So what's our plan!"

"Well, we're gonna have to spy more and see what else Freddie is up to. But we have a dilemma!

"Dilemma? What dilemma?" asked Sam.

"Well, we need to sneak into his house, and we're on the second floor of this apartment complex!"

Sam smiled, "You must forget that mama's good at picking locks"

"Okay, good!" Carly yells with excitement "You pick the lock and we'll sneak in and see what Freddie's doing to my man. He's probably scaring the poor little thing."

After Sam picks the lock the two girls sneakily snoop their way into Freddie's apartment to see what Freddie was up to when 'BAM'! Right there on the living room couch the two sneaky saw the two passionate boys making out fiercely on the living room couch. When Carly saw this she flaired with jealous because deep down inside she really wanted Freddie! She loved the attention that Freddie 'used to' give her, but at that time she didn't want to get humiliated at school because she was going out with Freddie 'The Tech Geek' Benson. The more she saw the sparks between the tech guy and the superstar pop star the more her jealousy raged!

"Whoa you're a good kisser", said Justin excitedly out of breath. "I feel like the one luckiest guys in the world"

"I aim to please baby"

"Aim to please" yells Carly from behind the wall.

"Carly is that you?" questioned Freddie.

When Freddie finished his statement. Carly steps up to the middle of the room in plain sight with angry frustrated tears rolling down her sweet face.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Shocking surprise huh! I planning to add more to this story because it feels to incomplete! I like to say sorry that it took me a while to write the second chapter but I'm back and if you have suggestions inbox me!**_


End file.
